1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rocking chair and, more particularly, to a motorized rocking chair that is operated by an electric power.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional rocking chair comprises a chair body and a substantially arc-shaped support bracket mounted on a bottom of the chair body. Thus, when a user applies a force on the chair body by his/her own gravity, the support bracket functions as a rocking fulcrum of the chair body so that the rocking chair is rocked forward and backward. However, the user has to exert a force on the chair body so as to rock the rocking chair, so that the user seated on the rocking chair cannot relax himself/herself, thereby easily causing an uncomfortable sensation to the user.